


A Moment

by ellenmillion



Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenmillion/pseuds/ellenmillion
Summary: The prompt was: Dinotopia, any or OCs, cuddling with/leaning against a very large dinosaur and listening to their slow heartbeat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hold Me: A Comfort Prompfest





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/gifts).



An ankylosaurus was not that comfortable to lean against; it was like trying to cuddle against a stone outcropping, curling between plates of rough armor against his side.

But it was exactly what Anna needed, discomfort or not, to press herself at his side for a few moments and gather her thoughts as she shunted aside the hurried sounds of Waterfall City and centered herself, her ear against his side.

His heartbeat was a distant drum, a slow and steady metronome, buried beneath feet of flesh and thick hide, his unhurried breath like a far-away stream. For just a moment, Anna could be a simple leaf upon that stream, drifting without sorrow or worry.

For that moment, she was nothing but that heartbeat, calm and constant. Her burdens were set aside in favor of merely being. Anna knew it wouldn’t solve her problems or mend her heart, but it could hold her for a short time apart from them.

And that moment was enough.


End file.
